The present embodiments relate to a stand having an arm for holding an object.
Stands are frequently used with medical imaging devices, such as ultrasound transducers, and have an arm. The arm is coupled to a vertical column in a vertically movable manner. An imaging device, such as an ultrasound transducer is disposed on the arm. Maneuverability of the ultrasound transducer is provided via the maneuverability of the arm and by ball joint mounting the imaging device on the arm. The imaging device may be an ultrasound transducer or a larger device or module, for example having a frame or the like. The imaging device is applied to the patient and positioned by a doctor, for example, to image a breast in the case of a mammogram. The doctor orients the ultrasound transducer according to the position of the breast in order to correctly position the ultrasound transducer relative to the breast or a specific point (e.g., the nipple) and be able to capture the images showing the entire region of interest, from which three-dimensional (3D) images are subsequently reconstructed. Because of the maneuverability of the arm and the ball joint mounting of the imaging device, the ultrasound transducer may be placed in any position depending on the location and/or size of the breast.
During a mammogram, the ultrasound transducer is applied with considerable pressure, and this pressure is maintained during scanning, for example, by pressing on the breast. When using an ultrasound imaging device incorporating a stand, the patient is lying down so that the doctor can apply the ultrasound transducer from above or displaced slightly to the side and press the ultrasound transducer on the patient. The ultrasound transducer is pressed with high compressive force against the breast throughout the image capture process.
The user (e.g., the doctor) is required to press the imaging device in position with high expenditure of effort for the entire duration of scanning, which may last one or more minutes until all the images enabling 3D reconstruction have been obtained. This is tiring for the user. Accordingly, the doctor may be unable to maintain the pressure for the entire time, resulting in a change in the position of the ultrasound transducer, may shake while applying the pressure, or a position change may occur due to respiratory movement in conjunction with manual application of pressure. The position change has a negative effect on the quality of the images obtained.